Some vehicles provide an estimated driving range in the form of a single value (e.g., miles until empty). This single value is displayed on the vehicle's instrument panel, and can be beneficial by providing the driver with an estimate as to how far the vehicle can be driven before running out of fuel. However, such an estimate is only accurate so long as the vehicle continues to be driven in a similar or constant manner. For example, if the driver transitions from highway to city driving, then the estimated driving range could change significantly.